


Dammit, You Belong With Me (Maybe Forever?)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam being adorably sappy, Seriously there's so much fluff here, cuteness, endless amounts of fluff, human!AU, song!fic, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their senior year talent show, Sam has something to say to Gabriel.  And maybe a question that he wants to ask later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, You Belong With Me (Maybe Forever?)

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF AND ADORABLE CUTENESS FOR TONIEL'S BIRTHDAY!! 
> 
> HAPPY (a lot belated) BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> Updated to note that lol, no graphic warnings. Just fluff. Seriously. Abundance of fluff.

  
  


Gabriel squirmed a little bit in the front row at their talent show and had to wonder why Sam had absolutely demanded that he show up and sit in the front row, to boot.  He sank a little lower into his seat and hoped that no one was going to see him here among the overly proud parents the other students ready to cheer and jeer at a moment’s notice.  

  
Then Sam stepped out on stage, and Gabriel sat upright, his eyes raking over the outfit his boyfriend had on.  Tight, jesus fuck, where did Sam get leather pants?  That shit should be illegal.  Not to mention the shirt that showed off just enough of his belly.  Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam and wondered exactly what he was planning to sing with that outfit on. 

  
“This one is for Gabriel,” Sam whispered into the mic.  

  
Gabriel flushed when at least a few eyes in the room turned to him and he groaned, long and loud the second he recognized the guitar strings.  Sam was going to sing THIS song while looking like a sex god come to earth?  

  
From the way Sam was smirking at him, the answer to that was absolutely yes, the fucking bastard.  Gabriel took a deep breath and glared at Sam as he lifted the mic to his mouth.  

 __  
“You’re on the phone with your girlfriend  
She’s upset, she’s going off about something that you said  
‘Cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do.”  

  
Gabriel groaned as Sam crooned nice and low into the mic, strutting across the stage as he sang.  There were a few people in the school who knew that Sam had a pretty decent singing voice, but fuck, looking like that and singing like that?  Gabriel didn’t know if he wanted to smother the bastard in kisses or rip his clothes off and have his wicked way with Sam.  

 __  
“I’m in the room, it’s a typical Tuesday night.  
I’m listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like.  
And she’ll never know your story like I do.”

  
  
Sam winked at him and Gabriel had to cover his face with his hands.  He could feel how hot his cheeks were.  And that was the truth.  Sam was the first person who had really gotten close to him and had made sure that he knew everything there was to know about his story. 

  
When the refrain came up and Sam started dancing, looking goofy and ridiculous, and the crowd was cheering so loudly at how wide Sam was grinning and how earnest he was.  Gabriel loved the bastard, so fucking much.  He was impossible not to like, even if his singing voice wasn’t perfect, he was perfect for Gabriel.  

 _“But she wears short skirts_  
I wear t-shirts  
She’s cheer captain  
And I’m on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you’re looking for has been here the whole time.

 _If you could see_  
That I’m the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can’t you see  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.”

  
It had taken him a criminally long time to realize that he belonged with Sam.  Halfway through the summer before senior year, in fact, until Sam had reached his breaking point, and well.  They had sorted themselves out.  He grinned, his eyes watering a little bit as Sam winked at him again.  Fuck, he loved Sam so damn much, even if he was publicly embarrassing himself to no end.  

  
The rest of the song was nothing but a blur and Gabriel was doing his absolute best not to burst out crying as Sam trailed off the last few notes, jumping off the fake stage, walking towards him.  As the last note faded away, Sam leaned down to kiss him and Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and kissed him as the crowd shouted around him.  

  
When they finally pulled apart as the house lights came up and the emcee was clearing her throat, Gabriel looked up at Sam.  "You sappy bastard,“ he whispered.  

  
"Hey,” Sam said, giving Gabriel a quick kiss on the nose.  "You love that about me, so don’t even try to complain about it.“  

  
Gabriel huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.  Yeah, he did and there was no point in even protesting it at the moment.  "Go get your ass backstage and meet me out back as soon as they let you free, yeah?”  

  
Sam gave him an eager nod and hurried up backstage.  Gabriel scrambled out of his seat before the next song came on and headed towards the stage door in the back.  It was only a couple of minutes until Sam came stumbling out of the door, looking around for him.  

  
Gabriel grinned and rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to Sam.  "Come on, Moose.  Want to spend the night at my house?“  

  
"Of course!” Sam said, looking down at the pants he was wearing.  "I think I’m going to need some help getting out of these pants.“  

  
Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  "Well, Sam, I think that you know I am always willing to get you out of your pants.”  

  
Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.  "Yes, I think that I have figured that out in the past few months.“  

  
Getting them both back to his place at top speed, while Sam texted his parents to let them know he was spending the night made the normally long ride go by quick.  Gabriel couldn’t help the way his heart tripped over itself a little bit when Sam took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.  

  
The second they were in the house, Gabriel was eager to strip Sam and get down to something deliciously biological.  Of course, Sam stopped him the second that they were in the house and grabbed at his hand, tugging him to a stop in the hallway.  "Sam?”  

  
“You know, lyrics aside?  I meant it.  You belong with me,” Sam said, running his thumb over the back of Gabriel’s hand.  "I mean that.  And I want you to be with me as long as you are willing to be.“  

  
"So forever,” Gabriel said, glad when Sam gave him a grateful smile.  

  
“Yeah,” Sam whispered, looking down at their hands.  “But, I mean.  I mean it.  You belong with me.”  

  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “I kinda gathered that, since you declared it in front of the entire student body.”  

  
Sam huffed and raised his eyes to look at Gabriel properly.  “Give me serious for a second here, would you?”  

  
Gabriel stilled and stepped closer to Sam, dropping the joking air.  “Okay, attempting to be serious.”  

  
Sam took a deep breath and blew it out hard.  “I found, uh.  I found an apartment not far from the Stanford campus.  I thought, maybe, since we’ve kinda jokingly talked about getting our own place, we’d make it, not a joke?  If, uh.  If you wanted?”  

  
Gabriel blinked, his eyes going wide.  “You’re…”  

  
Sam blushed, all of the way to his ears.  “Maybe?”  

  
Gabriel reached up and yanked Sam into a kiss, whispering the yes into his lips.  Just like that, Sam came alive, completely wrapping him up in his arms.  

  
A little while later, sated and curled up together in bed, Gabriel tightened his arm around Sam’s waist and smiled into Sam’s neck.  “You know that there’s video of you in those pants, right?” 

  
Sam groaned.  “They were Jessica’s idea.”  

  
“Mmmm, I owe her a thank you card.”  

  
Sam swatted Gabriel on the thigh.  “Don’t be mean.”  

  
Gabriel snickered and pressed a kiss to one of the marks he had left on Sam’s collarbone.  “You like that I’m mean.”  

  
Sam rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.  “Yeah.  I do.”  

  
Gabriel shivered and pressed a little closer.  He really liked the sound of those words.  Maybe he’d have to give Sam his own serenade in a few years.  

 _  
Maybe_.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
